Bella & Kelly
by kellycullenluvsthecullens
Summary: What happens when Bella and Kelly Swan move to Forks and meet a mysterious boy named Edward Cullen?


Bella and Kelly

KPOV

"So here we are in Forks," Bella grumbled angrily. "I DETEST Forks."

I shook my head full of long, thick, shiny, silky brown hair at her. "Bella we have to be here! Dad needs us and Mom is always away with Phil. This is the best place for us."

Bella shook her head full of lifeless, limp brown hair at me. "Please. His name is Charlie. We see him once a year. No need to call him Dad."

"You're so disrespectful Bella," I chided her.

BPOV

So it's our first day at Forks High. Goody!

(That was sarcastic. I hate Forks.)

I was sitting in the cafeteria with my annoyingly beautiful twin sister Kelly and some guy named Mike who was falling all over her, and this girl named Jessica who was friendly with Kelly, and this guy named Eric who was also falling all over Kelly when I noticed a table full of really really pretty people. There were five of them. One of brawny and beautiful. One was super skinny and beautiful. One looked like a pixie and was beautiful. One was blonde and beautiful. And one looked like an angel had fallen from Heaven and landed in Forks and was so beautiful that I stared at him longingly.

"Sooooo hot," I mumbled to myself. "I need to date him."

"Bella!" Kelly chided me. "It's impolite to stare!"

"Shut up lame butt," I replied in an angry tone.

Kelly laughed her stupidly beautiful laugh and flipped her dumb, gorgeous hair over her shoulder. "Oh Bella you're too funny!"

EPOV

I was sitting in the cafeteria with my family when I noticed the two new girls were sitting across from me. I knew from listening in on the thoughts of everyone at school that they were Bella and Kelly Swan. No one seemed too impressed with that girl Bella who scowled a lot and had ugly hair. But Kelly – Kelly was a gift sent from God himself sealed with the tears of Jesus.

On top of that, she smelled amazing. She smelled like God was Mario Batali and he cooked her and sealed in her juices and when she come out of God's holy oven, she was perfectly done. I wanted so badly to run over there and suck all of her blood out like the vampire I was.

But I couldn't do that. I looked into her beautiful brown eyes that looked like the most delicious chocolate bar of all time. But I couldn't read her mind – and I can read everyone's mind! This annoyed me. I would have to find some way to get her alone and in a meadow or something so that I could dazzle her with my super sparkly skin.

I sidled up to her table. "Hello. I should introduce myself. My name is Edward Cullen."

Kelly looked up at me and smiled brightly. "Hi! I'm Kelly Swan!" She pointed to the scowling hot mess sitting next to her. "This is my sister Bella."

Bella looked at me. Her eyes were the most disgusting shade of brown I had ever seen. And oh gross, she was drooling! She wiped it away with her shirt sleeve. Nasty. "Hiii Edward," she said. She had the most annoying voice I'd ever heard in my life.

"Yeah hello," I replied impatiently. "So Kelly I was asked by the principal to show you around the school. Why don't you come with me?"

"I'm new too!" Bella said.

Was she still here?

"You are going to be shown around by my brother Emmett." I said, pointing to my burly brawny brother who was running over here as fast as he could, which was fast because he's a vampire.

"Hi Bella!" Emmett said. He seemed to like the way Bella smelled, which was odd, because I thought she smelled like that time the garbage men in Forks went on strike and didn't collect garbage for two weeks and the whole town stunk. "I'm going to show you around! Come with me!"

Emmett winked at me. I winked back. "So long Bella," Kelly said to Bella as Bella and Emmett walked off together. I hope he wasn't planning on biting her. That would suck.

Kelly stood up and I admired her hot body. "Shall we get going?" I asked.

"Yes!" Kelly said. She put her hand in mine. "Your hand is really cold," she noted. "And your eyes just changed from butterscotch-y to pure black. That's something you don't see every day!"

Wow! She was so perceptive! I could see that I pretty much had no choice but to tell her our secret.

I smiled at her. "Let's get into my silver Volvo, shall we?"

Kelly looked confused.

KPOV

I was confused. "But we're supposed to be going on a tour of the school!"

Edward smiled his amazingly beautiful but weird crooked smile that seemed to be reserved for girls he liked. "Did I say that? I meant a tour of the town. Now let's go."

I got into the silver Volvo and looked at Edward. He was practically built out of stone. I gently touched his hand and pressed on it. It was stone!

"Are you a vampire?" I asked in a shocked tone.

Edward slammed on the brakes. "I knew you would find out!" he said, smiling his amazingly beautiful but weird crooked smile again. "You are probably the smartest person I've ever encountered in 100 years. Come, I'll show you what I can do as a vampire. It's pretty cool!"

"You must not kill humans because your eyes aren't red," I noted. "You must only eat animals."

EPOV

Wow! She was a dynamo!

"That's completely correct!" I said in an amazed tone. "How do you know all of this?"

Kelly looked down at her perfect hands. "I loved a vampire. His name is James. He's a tracker. He was on the hunt for me in Phoenix, so I came here with Bella to live with our Dad to hopefully throw him off of the trail. He said I smelled so amazing and he needed to suck my blood and it scared me. So I broke up with him and now he wants to kill me."

She started to cry and felt bad but then I thought of something that made me feel really bad. If she dated a vampire in Phoenix, she must have seen him sparkle. God damnit! I was supposed to show her that! Now how I was I going to make her fall in love with me the way I was in love with her immediately upon seeing her?

"You do smell amazing," I admitted. "You are the best thing I've ever smelled."

Kelly looked up at me, her amazingly gorgeous eyes sparkling. "That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."

I looked into her sparkling eyes. She was dazzlifying me! God damn it! I WAS SUPPOSED TO DO THAT TO HER! I should kill her right now, but I love her too much.

I could crush her like a stone, but she's so cute!

DAMN IT! WHY MUST I BE A VAMPIRE? WHY CAN'T I BE A STUPID MORTAL? DAMN IT!

"Don't worry, Kelly," I wrapped my arms around her waist. "My family will protect you from James."

BPOV

Beautiful brawny Emmett led me down a dark hallway. "Uh nothing's here," I said, running my hands through my greasy hair. "So why are we?"

Emmett's eyes turned super red like a stop light. "I wanted us to be alone together."

I rolled my eyes at him. "I'm not interested in you, lunkhead. I'm in love with Edward."

Emmett rolled his eyes at me. What a copy cat. "He's in love with Kelly. Duh."

WHAT? KELLY? NOT AGAIN! Back in Phoenix, I was in love with a beautiful boy named James. But then he saw Kelly and it was game over for me. We're twins, so I totally don't get it. Why aren't I attractive to men the way Kelly is? I'm only attractive to Emmett. I mean, he's beautiful and whatnot, but I don't do brawny. I like lanky.

"I don't do brawny. I like lanky," I said to Emmett.

"I don't want to be alone with you because I like you," Emmett replied in an annoyed tone. "I wanted to be alone with you because I want to suck your blood." I laughed at him. Emmett looked revolted. "Is that your laugh? Dear God it's like nails on a chalkboard. Please don't do that again or I can't suck your blood."

I laughed again. "Why do you keep saying that? Is that the way people in Forks describe giving someone a hickey? Because that's gross." I laughed.

Emmett put his hands over his ears. "You are the most revolting human being in existence!" he cried. "If only I didn't like the smell of garbage so much!"

I stopped laughing. "Wait what? You think I smell like garbage?"

He nodded. "Yes," he confirmed. "You smell like this one time that the garbage men in Forks went on strike and didn't collect garbage for two weeks and the whole town stunk."

I sniffed my pits. "I smell fine to me!"

"It's your blood that smells," Emmett said. "And I love garbage blood." He grabbed my wrists. "Come here, baby."

I looked at Emmett in horror. I tried to pull away but I couldn't because he was made of stone or something. "What are you?"

"I'm a vampire," he hissed in a menacing way the way I imagined a vampire would. "And I want to suck your blood! Give me a taste!"

"Nooooooooooooooo!" I screamed. "Someone help!"

EPOV

I was about to put some moves on Kelly when Emmett's voice screamed in my head. "Son of a bitch!" I yelled. "He's going to kill Bella!"

Kelly's head jerked up. "No! Not Bella!"

I shrugged. "Personally I don't care if he kills Bella – she's the most revolting person I have ever met. I only care that we'll be exposed and then we'll have to leave." I stroked Kelly's cheek with my cold, cold hand. "I don't ever want to leave you, Kelly. From the moment I first saw you, I know how much I loved you. I've been waiting for you for 100 years, Kelly. You are the only person I ever want to be with for the rest of my life."

Kelly pulled away from me. "I can't love you if you could care less about my sister. She may be annoying, ugly, and rude, but she's my twin and I love her."

I sighed hugely. "All right, we'll rescue Bella." Kelly smiled. "Bitch needs to learn how to take care of herself," I muttered under my breath.

BPOV

Just as Emmett was about to sink his teeth into my neck, Edward appeared. He pulled Emmett off of me. "Emmett! You'll blow our cover!" he yelled at Emmett.

Emmett growled like I imagined a vampire would growl. "But she's so appealing!"

"Listen, there's nothing more I would love than to suck every last drop of sweet sweet blood out of Kelly's body, but I'm not going to do it because I love her more than I've ever loved anything in the whole world, including myself. My attraction to her is greater than yours to Bella, and yet I can resist. You need to learn some self control!"

Emmett looked away sheepishly. "Sorry Edward. Sorry Kelly. Sorry Bella."

I picked myself off of the floor and gazed at Edward. He was dazzleifying me with his beauty. "Oh Edward," I sighed, latching onto his super cold arm. "I love you."

He wrenched himself away. "But I only love Kelly."

"Kelly, Kelly, Kelly!" I cried. "It's always Kelly! I love James, but he loves Kelly! I love Edward, but he loves Kelly! Why can't I find someone who will love me?"

Kelly grabbed me and hugged me tightly. "I love you Bella."

I pushed her away. "You're my sister you idiot. You don't count. I need a man." I glanced at Edward. "I need a VAMPIRE man."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Listen Emmett, we've got another problem. Kelly's ex-boyfriend is also a vampire and he's coming to kill her. We need to stop him before he does, otherwise I'll have to go provoke the Volturi and die because I can't live without her."

"Oh Edward!" Kelly mooned. "You're so romantic!"

"Excuse me while I barf!" I groaned clutching my stomach like I was actually going to barf.

Something magical happened.

At the same time that I pretended to barf and announced that I was going to barf, Emmett did, too. He looked at me in surprise.

"Do you pretend to barf when people are being sappy?" he asked.

"I do!" I confirmed, smiling wide. "Oh Emmett!"

"Oh Bella!"

"OH NO!"

I looked up when I heard a musical but super angry third voice. It was the blonde chick.

"Rosalie," Emmett pleaded. "I was just asking if she pretended to barf like I do. It was nothing baby, honest!"

"Emmett Cullen, I will kill you if you leave me," Rosalie said in an overly dramatic tone. "I swear to God I will cut myself."

"With what, an ice pick?" Emmett and I said at the same time.

Kelly and Edward chuckled. Rosalie looked furious.

"Rosalie, we need to protect Kelly from an evil vampire," Edward said to change the subject. I winked at Emmett. Maybe lanky was super lame and sappy and not all that after all.

"Maybe I do like brawny," I whispered in a hushed tone.

KPOV

So Emmett and Bella! How cute! They make a great couple, just like me and Edward. Edward pulled me close to him and snuggled his face into my hair. "We're going to keep you safe," he promised. "You are the most important person in my life forever."

"And you're the most important person in mine," I confirmed.

Suddenly Edward perked up. "I can hear him. That son of a bitch! He's at your dad's house snooping around!"

I gasped in complete and utter horror. "He can't hurt Dad! He'll be home soon! We have to get James away from Dad!"

Bella frowned. "But how? I can't think of a single plan."

I swallowed hard. "Edward, I'm what he wants. We should lead him to the meadow and let him have his way with me. This will all be over and no one else will get hurt."

"No way!" Edward roared in an angry tone. "I can't bear that!"

"But we can't use Bella instead," I said. "He knows the way I smell."

Everyone turned to look at Bella. "What?" she asked in a confused tone.

"Bella, you and Kelly switch clothes," Edward commanded. "You're going in as bait."

"NO WAY!" Bella and Emmett yelled at the exact same time like they seem to be doing a lot now.

"WAY!" Rosalie yelled.

I took Bella's hand. "I can't let her do that, Edward. Sure, she looks like a less-than-beautiful version of me, but this is James we're talking about. He's an ultimate super tracker, and he'll know it's not me immediately."

"That may be," Edward replied. "But by the time he figures it out, we can have you away safely. A good sister would make that sacrifice for you."

Bella looked at the ground. "I'll do it."

I gasped. "For me? Bella? Really?"

"I'll do it if you guarantee that I won't have my blood sucked out," she said in a worried tone. "I don't want to die before I've kissed a boy."

Edward and Rosalie chuckled. "Wait, how old are you?"

Bella's face went red. "SHUT UP LAME BUTTS!"

BPOV

I was standing the meadow, waiting for James. Emmett was in the bushes. Rosalie was in a tree.

Suddenly I saw him. James. The evil vampire who wanted to kill me.

"So good to see you again my lovely Kelly," he called as he ran toward me. He threw his arms around me in a hug and I fell to the ground. "You are mine forever!"

"NOOOOO!" Emmett sprung from the bushes. Rosalie wanted in her tree. Really what a bitch!

It was too late. James sunk his teeth into my neck and pulled them back out quickly. "OH YUCK! WHY DO YOU TASTE LIKE GARBAGE?" He raised himself up to get a look at me without letting me go. "You're not Kelly! I will get her for this!"

Before Emmett could spring, James had tossed me to the ground and was off running in the direction where Kelly and Edward were. But I didn't care at that moment because James's vampire venom was burning through me.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed and thrashed. "Emmett please kill me! Kill me know!"

"You're the boss!" Rosalie said, her eyes going super dark like if the moon suddenly went out and left the Earth in total darkness.

"ROSALIE NO!" Emmett screamed. He pushed her away from me. "I LOVE BELLA!"

"I love you!" I screamed as I burned in agony. "Now kill me!"

Emmett sighed and pulled me into his arms. "I can save you but I have to be really careful." He sank his teeth into the same spot James had and sucked quietly.

"ARRRRRRRGH!" I yelled as Emmett sucked. "AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

He started sucking faster. "I can't stop! Rose! Pull me off!" he said in a muffled tone through his sucking.

Rosalie glared at me. "See you in hell in anyone is ever able to kill me, bitch."

"AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGHHHH," I whispered as my eyes started to close forever. "AAAARRRGGHH. E-e-mmett I love you I forgive you. I'm dying. Goodbye."

And then I died.

JPOV

After I was tricked by Garbage Blood (my nickname for Bella) I ran in the direction of Kelly's scent that I was finally able to pick up. I saw her running with another vampire. I smiled. "Hello Kelly!" I called in an evil tone. "You left Phoenix before I got the chance to kill you!"

Kelly looked back, her amazingly beautiful eyes filled with terror. The other vampire jumped in front of her. "Get away you vile fiend! I love Kelly and I will do whatever it takes to protect her!"

EPOV

I threw myself into James. I ripped off his arms, leg and head. Kelly looked away and cried. I pulled out a match and lit his dismembered body on fire. I hugged Kelly.

"He's dead now, Kelly. Now we can be together forever without any problems."

Suddenly Emmett and Rosalie came running. Emmett's eyes were as red as the acne that covered Bella's face. Wait, where was Bella? I noticed Emmett was close to crying. He would probably be crying if vampires could cry.

"B-b-bella. She's dead," He yelled out in a sad and angry tone. Kelly gasped and I pulled her closer to me as she cried for real.

"What happened?" I asked.

"James bit her," Rosalie said in a smug tone. "And Emmett tried to suck out the poison but couldn't stop himself. So he sucked out all of her blood, which killed her."

"Noooo," Kelly sobbed. "Not Bella!"

"Why didn't you stop him Rose?" I asked.

"I couldn't," Rosalie said. "You agreed to let her act as bait Kelly so you're not blameless here."

Kelly stopped sobbing. "You're a horrible bitch! I'm going to get my revenge just you wait! You will pay for this Rosalie."

I grabbed Kelly's shoulder. "Now now. We can't have that. Bella died but you're alive. So it's OK."

Kelly gasped again. "You're a monster Edward Cullen. A horrible monster."

She turned and ran and even though I'm a vampire and super fast I couldn't bring myself to chase after her. She was really upset. I sighed. Maybe I was going to lose Kelly forever. I would have to kill myself then. Because I can't live without her. She's my whole life.

"Give her time," Emmett said sadly.

"I will," I said. "I'm a vampire. I have all the time in the world."

OH NO! WILL KELLY GET REVENGE ON ROSALIE? WILL EDWARD GET KELLY BACK OR WILL HAVE TO DIE BECAUSE KELLY IS HIS ONE TRUE LOVE AND WITHOUT HER HIS LIFE MEANS NOTHING? WE'LL HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE!


End file.
